The Son of Fire
by Amaziness
Summary: This is an original story that i thought of! This is the second book, i'm hoping to post the first and the third one soon! Plz leave a comment telling me if this story is publish worthy or not! Thanks for all the great comments/reviews! Keep on commenting!


The second Book In The Rebellion Series

The Son

Of

FIRE

Writen by Finley Hamilton

Sixteen years Ago…

All I remember was my first breath. My eyes opened, and I took a breath. I was hungry, no I was starving, and I was a baby. I didn't know how I got there but all I know is that I was a baby, and I was on fire.

I laid there for a while, crying and I stayed there for I couldn't move, I had no clue how to walk or crawl. Eventually I became tired and my eyelids felt heavy. Before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up to the sound of footsteps, and I wasn't on fire any more. Soon I heard a woman's voice.

"Fred, oh Fred come look at this," the woman said.

I heard a man's voice next.

"What is it this time Sarah," the man said in an annoyed voice.

"It's, it's, a baby," the woman said. Like she never saw a baby lying in the middle of a forest with no clothes on before!

The lady picked me up. She had blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"Oh really, a baby," the man said obviously unconvinced.

"Oh come on Fred I know it's strange but I'm holding a real live baby boy," she said.

Soon the man came out and shrieked for there really was a live baby boy there, me.

"Oh please can we bring him home, I mean he's out here all alone so I'm sure no one wanted him," she said.

Soon I was in a car riding to their house.

When I got there we entered an apartment building. The man went out to go buy some clothes for me while the woman wrapped me up in a towel.

Soon the man came back with some real clothes.

Now I'm sixteen years old my name is Mathew Reed and I am the son of fire.

Chapter One

I was walking home from school; my messy blond hair hadn't been combed in three days. I didn't care, come to think about it I didn't care about much.

I didn't care what people thought about my fiery red orange and yellow eyes. I didn't care about what people thought about me, I just didn't care!

I had no friends at school or anywhere to that matter but I really didn't care.

My parents tried to help me make friends, and maybe I liked the person, but I'm kinda forgetful and well you see I have to turn into my complete element, fire, for at least an hour a day.

This is why, you see I'm not human, I just morph into human form so if I don't go into my complete form I'll lose all of my energy. To prevent that my body goes into auto pilot and I turn into that form for one hour, whether I like it or not.

I was walking home; I always take the long way home so I can avoid being made fun of by all the jocks like Caleb. I loved the forest, the creek that ran into the river, the clearing in the woods, and the place I was "born."

I loved that place; it was so calming and peaceful. The creek – its name was Fire Creek- ran right through it. There was a rock that was kinda, I don't know, shaped like a chair.

I went there every day after school and I just sat there, sitting on the rock, and thinking. That place helped me get away from the normal world, where I could be in a world of my own. I felt like that was finally a place where I belonged.

So any way I was walking to my clearing, I had gotten a few noogies on the way but I ignored them. I just walked and walked until I got there.

After I got there I sat down and I just thought, like I always do. Then I saw something come out of the water.

It wasn't one of those tiny fish or crabs you see in creeks, this thing was made of water. I squinted at it, the shape looked like a… girl, a girl about my age.

She walked out of the water and then did something crazy, she talked.

"Hello, I'm looking for a guy named Mathew Reed, do you know him," the girl asked. "Your, y-your looking right at h-him," I stammered. "No, can't be I smell fire, have you been by a fire boy," she asked. She started to leave, but before I knew it I was yelling, "Wait, come back!"

She turned around, "What do you want now." I took a deep breath; I had never shown anyone this on porpoise before. I put out my hand and concentrated, soon I had a little, but deadly, ball of fire on my hand.

The girl walked back about a foot, she had morphed into human form, and she had a terrified look on her face.

"W-who are you," she asked her voice shaking. "I told you, I'm Mathew Reed," I said to her. "P-put your f-f-fire away," she said even more scared. I made the fire disappear then asked, "So why are you looking for me?" "Because we need you," she said a little less scared.

"You see, there is an evil woman named Mira and she is trying to destroy the world," she said. "I am with an organization called NET, Natural Elements Team," she explained.

I looked at her with a confused look,"Huh?" "Uhg, we just need you, because you are one of the only things that can stop her," she said. "Oh ok, I get it," I said though I had completely no clue what she was talking about.

"Come with me," she said. I followed her. She walked until we were out of the forest and then kept walking. She passed my school where (for some reason) many of the boys were still there. When they saw her walk by they whistled, one of them even made the "call me" sign.

She rolled her eyes and just kept on walking. "I didn't really introduce myself, now did I," she said, still walking. "Well any way, I'm Alexia, Alexia Night, but please don't call me Alexia or Lexi, those are way to girlish, please just call me Alex," she said not even looking back my way.

"Um, yeah I'm Mathew, like you know and I was I guess, born from a drop or sunlight, but it was basically a drop of fire if you want to be more specific," I said. I hadn't told anyone my back story, but yet I felt like I could trust her, plus she was, well cute, but I wasn't about to admit that I liked her.

We walked until we got to Marty's Pigs and Bacon. It was an old shop that had closed down years ago, now it's all boarded up, and no one can go inside.

"Why did we stop here," I asked her. "Because this is where we need to go," she said it like it was obvious. "But no one can go in, it's all boarded up," I said. "Has anyone tried," she said with a mysterious grin.

"Come on, turn into your element, I know you can, because I can," she said. She was right, I could, but I had never done it on porpoise before. I took a deep breath and concentrated with all my might, and before I knew it, I was completely made fire.

I looked at Alexia, oh sorry, Alex, and she was completely made of water.

I backed away, water was my fear. Some kids are afraid of monsters under their bed, some were afraid of sharks, but I was afraid of water.

If she touched me, I would be put out, basically I would either lose all my power or die, personally I don't want any of those.

She looked at me and motioned to the door. She walked inside and I did to. When I walked in there was high-tech technology everywhere.

"Welcome to NET headquarters," Alexia said.


End file.
